Beach Breakout
by WolvesOfMystery
Summary: Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi are celebrating beach day when an unwelcome visitor arrives. Sora and Riku are able to fight off the man only to find Kairi missing. Will Sora and Riku be able to get Kairi back?


I wake up to see the burning sun beaming down onto the crystal sand of the beach. I noticed two of my friends standing by the water. I stood up and wiped some sand off my pants.

"Kairi! Riku!" I yelled out as I ran over to join my two friends.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi yelled back turning to face me. Riku turned around to face me also. I stopped in front of them and had the biggest smile on my face.

"Well Sora, you look happy. What's the occasion?" Riku asked me as he crossed his arms and looked at me puzzled.

"It's beach day!" I exclaimed as I quickly sat down and pulled off my shoes.

"It is? Wow, you must be pretty excited for it," Kairi replied as she also sat down and pulled off her shoes. Riku stood there and spectated Kairi and I as we ran out towards the ocean.

"C'mon Riku! Join in and have some fun for once!" I yelled over to Riku as I stepped foot into the salty, cold water of the ocean.

"I'm just going to watch for today Sora," Riku replied before sitting on the sand. I ran over to Riku, grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"C'mon Riku, it'll be fun. Just join us!" Kairi yelled from about three feet out in the water. Riku took his hand from me and wrapped his arm around my neck, then noogied me.

"Gotcha," Riku said as he let go of my neck.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I exclaimed as I ran out to the ocean. "C'mon Riku!" Riku walked out to me in the ocean with Kairi. It was time to start beach day. I splashed Kairi with some water.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she splashed me back. I laughed and splashed Riku. Riku splashed both Kairi and I. Kairi and I both break out laughing and walk back out to the sandy shore. Riku follows along behind us. I hear an intense whirring noise and turn to look over at the bridge.

"What's that?!" I yell as Kairi and Riku ran up next to me and also stare at the whirring black portal that stood below the bridge. A man in black steps from the portal wearing a hood. I was unable to identify the man as anyone I know.

"W-who's there!" I yell trying to look brave and also scare off the man.

"Are you trying to protect what's yours? Well stop, you don't look brave at all," the man replied walking towards us at a slow pace. I spawn my keyblade, ready to attack at any moment.

"Stay back!" I yell at the man getting into my fighting stance. The man in the cloak stops about 16 feet away from us. He reaches up to his hood and pulls it back, revealing gray hair. It looked like a mop in my opinion. I step back in awe and start asking him questions.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" I yell demandingly at him expecting answers.

"That is none of your concern Sora," the man replied as he shot red blades from his hands. "This should make it easy." Riku spawned his keyblade and stood next to me, ready to attack. The man charged at us and swung his red blades towards Riku and I. I blocked one of the blades while Riku blocked the other. Kairi had ran away to hide behind a paopu tree. The man jumped high and came down quickly upon us. I got hit by the attack and flew back about a yard. I noticed my health was low so I had to heal myself.

"Cure!" I yelled as I cast curaga over me, restoring most of my HP.

"Sora! A little help over here!" Riku yelled over at me as he blocked the man's attacks. I ran over and helped Riku block the man's attacks. The man soon after turned away and went into a portal.

"We got him Riku!" I exclaimed filled with happiness. "Kairi, it's safe to come out now. The man is gone." I turned towards the paopu tree Kairi was standing behind. There was nobody standing there. I ran over to the tree and inspected it.

"Riku, do you know where Kairi went?" I asked Riku as I walked back over to him.

"I thought she was hiding behind that tree? Wait..." Riku stopped to think.

"What is it Riku?"

"The man… he must've taken Kairi!"


End file.
